Abstinence Makes The Heart and Other Things Grow Fonder
by MBooker
Summary: Carter and Reese have abstained but not by choice. Now they rectify that little problem.


**A/N**: This was suppose to be a 400 word drabble but it took on a life of its own and became a 1800 word one shot. No plot really, just some smut and what I hope you consider a little bit of comedy. Enjoy!

* * *

**Abstinence Makes The Heart and Other Things Grow Fonder**

She stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her body then looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Suddenly she saw his face, smelled his scent, felt his touch.

It had been weeks since he'd touched her. Over the past 2 months, they worked a few cases together. Whenever his case did not require him to be on the job at night, he spent the night at her place, even when her job required graveyard duty. When they were together at her place they connected emotionally. They connected mentally. The energy to connect physically seemed to be absent because of their hectic schedules of late.

But this night, she hungered for his touch … and he hungered for hers.

Still looking at her reflection, she willed her man in the suit to appear behind her and wrap himself around her. As if he heard her thoughts, her phone rang immediately.

She walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom. Her phone lay on her bed. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled.

"Hey" she answered.

"I hope you aren't tired" he skipped the greeting and got straight to the point.

"And what if I am?" she teased as she recognized the underlying implication of his words.

"It's been over a month Joss" he had been counting the days.

"I know" she had been counting the days too. "Guess what" she said in a soft tone.

"What" he returned in a low, sensual voice.

"All I have on is a towel."

Suddenly he saw her face, smelled her scent, felt her touch.

"Take it off. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"I might be asleep by then" she teased.

"No you won't" he growled then disconnected the call.

She let out a small laugh as she laid her phone on the nightstand and headed back to the bathroom. She washed her face then masked it before moisturizing her body with his favorite scent.

After cleaning off the mask and moisturizing her face, she pulled off her shower cap, slipped into her silk robe and waited for her man in the suit.

12 minutes after their phone call ended, she heard the front door slam shut. Moments later he walked through the bedroom door. He had discarded his jacket and belt in the front room and was unbuttoning his cuffs.

"You're early" she smiled as she sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body into his.

"And you're dressed when you're not supposed to be" he returned, his expression serious but his hands gentle as he settled them on her hips and pulled her even closer.

She moved her hands to the sides of his head and pull him down to meet her lips. His hands kneaded her hips for a few moments then slid around to grip her derriere.

Their tongues mated for several moments before she pulled back slightly.

"I missed you" she breathed before kissing his chin and sliding her hands from his head to his shoulders to his chest.

Her lips moved to his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. She suckled his neck as she pushed the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. His left hand gripped her head as he slid his fingers into her hair. He groaned when her lips glided down his chest as her fingertips teased his nipple.

He groaned and gritted his teeth as her wet tongue grazed over his nipple.

He was hard. He was hard as a damn rock and wanted to ram himself into her wet canal … but first he wanted to taste her, taste that sweet canal he missed so much.

He lifted his right hand from her ass. He gripped the side of her face and turned it up as his lips crashed down on hers.

Moments later, he lifted her off the floor and moved to the side of the bed. He dropped her on the mattress, took his phone out of his pocket and laid it next to hers on the nightstand.

He dropped to his knees. He pulled her silk robe apart, spread her legs and lowered his head.

He licked … he suckled … he ate like the starving man he was … she cried out like the gratified woman she was.

He licked again … he suckled again … he ate again … she cried out all the more.

He lifted his head and kissed the skin above her hair line. He hovered over her as he crawled his way up her torso. He kissed, licked, suckled and gently bit her silky skin along the way. When he reached her soft mounds, he opened his mouth wide and engulfed the amble flesh. After feeding off both breasts, he kissed his way to the soft skin at her neck. Teasing her there drew several more moans from her and he smiled against her skin.

"John …" she moaned as he continued to nibble on her neck. "I want you inside me."

He was more than ready to oblige her. He pushed himself up and stood. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He slid them along with his boxers to the floor as she moved to settle her head on the pillows. He climbed in bed and positioned himself on his haunches between her legs. Hooking his arms beneath her knees, he spread her legs wider. She reached down to hold him steady as he looked into her eyes and pushed himself inside her.

She was wet. She was tight. She was everything he loved.

"You feel _so_ good" he moaned and rammed himself deeper and deeper.

"_aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh_" she moaned as he pounded her starving body.

He gritted his teeth as she squeezed her walls tightly around him. She let out gasp after gasp as he increased his pace and pounded her harder. After several long, hard strokes she told him to stop.

"What?!" he breathed.

"Let me" she breathed as her hands rubbed across his chest.

He looked at her for a second then rolled over onto his back, taking her with him.

She pushed herself up and laid her hands on his chest to steady herself. She looked into his eyes.

He was long. He was hard. He was everything she loved.

"You feel so good inside me" she groaned and began to ride him.

She rode him hard. She rode him long. She rode him fast.

When he was near exploding, he flipped them over and put her on her back. He pulled nearly all the way out of her before pushing himself all the way in. Again and again he did this. Faster and faster he pounded as his moans, their moans became louder and louder.

"Mr. Reese …" the faint voice sounded but they were oblivious to everything except each other.

Moans and groans continued and finally the explosion came.

"_aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh_" he yelled out his release.

His shaft emptied, his heart rate slowing down, he flipped them once again taking her with him.

Nothing could be heard but their breathing then …

"Mr. Reese …" the nervous voice broke the near silence. "I hate to interrupt …"

"Oh my god!" Carter yelped as she lifted herself from his chest. "Is that Finch? Was he listening?" she whispered frantically.

"Yes Detective …" Finch replied automatically. "But only for the briefest of moments" he said contritely.

"Oh god" Carter moaned in embarrassment.

"Mr. Reese I apologize for interrupting but we have another number and at the moment Shaw is tied up."

"On my way Finch" Reese said as he reached for the phone and disconnected the line.

"You didn't turn your phone off?" Carter huffed as she moved off Reese, pulled back the comforter and pulled it up to her chest.

She felt like Finch was still there … still "watching" them.

"Oh god!" she continued. "I won't be able to look him in the face again!"

"He was going to find out sooner or later" Reese said, a bit amused.

"What the hell is so funny?" Carter snapped. "He HEARD us … having … sex!"

"He's a grown man Carter" Reese said calmly as he got out of bed. "He knows people have sex" he teased in a nonchalant tone as he walked toward the bathroom.

"He doesn't know that **_we_** have sex!" she blurted out.

"He does now" he called back.

After a quick shower, Reese emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the drawer Carter set aside for him. He retrieved a fresh pair of boxers and slipped them on. Carter, still hiding under the comforter, frowned when Reese turned and looked at her as he headed to the closet.

"I can't believe you didn't turn off your phone!" she lamented.

"I can silence him for good if you want" Reese teased again as he pulled out one of his dry cleaned suits Carter kept handy for him.

"You are such a jackass" she said as she watched him slip into his white shirt.

"And you're overreacting" he returned as he buttoned his shirt and reached for his pants.

"You aren't reacting enough!" she countered.

Shirt on, pants on, jacket in hand, Reese walked over to Carter. He sat down on the bed, stationed his hand on the other side of her and leaned forward.

"Stop worrying about Finch" Reese said as his lips closed in on hers.

When the wet kiss ended, Reese continued.

"He's probably suspected something for a while. Now he knows" he said. "And he's not going to mention this to me and definitely not to you" he assured her.

"That doesn't make me feel any better" Carter moped.

"Aren't you glad it wasn't Fusco who heard us?" Reese gave her a sly grin.

"You don't give a damn about my embarrassment do you?" Carter bit out.

"I give more than a damn about you Detective" Reese said smoothly.

Instead of a soft smile from Carter the woman, Reese got a slap in the face with a pillow.

"You really are overreacting" he said as he snatched the pillow from her hand and quickly gave her another kiss.

"If I'm not back before morning" he said as he rose from the bed and headed toward the door. "I'll let you know how things are going the first chance I get."

Watching his retreating form, Carter smiled. She gave more than a damn about him too.

"Be careful" she called out what had become her standard send off when he left her to work a number.

"You know I will" he returned what had become his standard reply.

When she heard the front door slam shut, Carter eased out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, all she could think was she would never be able to face Harold Finch again.


End file.
